Pour elle, le soleil brillera
by SmurfGron
Summary: OS : "Et pourtant … pourtant elle ne sera jamais à moi comme je le voudrais. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, je peux le voir dans son sourire." Puck POV.


**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Drama.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing :** Faberry. Mentions de Quick & Finchel.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Les confession de Noah Puckerman.

* * *

Elle m'a donné une seconde chance après le lycée. J'étais le plus heureux, même si je savais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, elle était à moi. Uniquement à moi.

Ça a duré quelques mois et puis… Elle a commencé doucement à m'échapper.

Elle annulait nos rendez-vous, prétextant devoir réviser, voulant passer du temps avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Appelant pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison maintenant. Parfois je la voyais descendre la rue et prendre la direction du théâtre au lieu de l'université.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas encore. Alors j'ai fait ce que je savais faire… et 9 mois plus tard, Julian faisait parti de notre vie. 16 mois après, elle portait mon nom de famille. Et encore 2 ans plus tard, Emily rejoignait notre cocon.

Aujourd'hui, elle est la mère parfaite. Aimante, protectrice, joyeuse, joueuse câline, sévère quand il le faut. Elle est une épouse divine. Elle s'occupe de moi, me fait à manger, me laisse regarder le sport, se donne à moi, pense à moi. Les gens considèrent notre vie de famille idéale, notre relation comme idyllique. Nous nous disputons rarement. Nous organisons souvent des repas entre amis. Les rires, le chant et les danses remplissent la maison lors de ces événements.

Et pourtant … pourtant elle ne sera jamais à moi comme je le voudrais. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, je peux le voir dans son sourire.

Quand elle est avec elle, tout s'illumine. C'est comme si elle renaissait car quand Rachel n'est pas là, elle ne respire plus. Elle ne vit plus. Je la vois me dire qu'elle va déjeuner avec, qu'elle va au cinéma avec. Je la vois lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire, comme si Rachel était la 8ème merveille du monde. Je la vois tout faire pour que le repas lui convienne, jusqu'à dépenser des centaines de dollars pour avoir des ingrédients spécifiques. Je la vois l'été observer Rachel quand elle porte son bikini. Je la vois se retenir lorsqu'elle lui met une fleur dans les cheveux. Je la vois s'émerveiller quand Rachel offre des cadeaux aux enfants.

Pourtant je ne dis rien.

Je fais comme si je pensais réellement qu'elle allait juste au restaurant. Je prétends ignorer les suçons qu'elle a dans le cou lorsqu'elle revient. Je fais semblant de ne pas la voir changer les draps rapidement quand je rentre le soir. Je fais semblant d'ignorer les relevés bancaire, où tous les mois, il y a plus d'une dizaine de débits provenant du motel qui se situe à quelques rues d'ici. Ou ignorer les sommes démentes dépensées chez Tiffany & Co pour le 18 décembre chaque année.

Que puis-je y faire ? Dieu ne fait pas d'erreur. Elle est ce qu'elle est. Et je pense qu'elle l'a toujours été.

Tout ce que je veux c'est la voir sourire. Et elle n'a jamais autant sourit que depuis que tout ça a commencé. Elle n'a jamais autant rit, elle ne sait jamais senti aussi heureuse. Après tout ce qu'elle a subit et vécu, comment lui en vouloir ? Comment être en colère contre quelqu'un qui trouve enfin le bonheur ? Quelqu'un qui est enfin apaisé ? Alors pour elle, le soleil brillera. Je ne dirais rien. Parler serait la faire culpabiliser, et je ne veux pas ça. Elle serait capable d'y mettre un terme et ça la rendrait triste et malheureuse. Puisque de toute façon, c'est ce qu'elle veut, c'est comme ça qu'elle en a besoin.

C'est pareil pour Finn. Je sais qu'il sait. Mais nous n'en parlons pas. Il n'en parle pas à Rachel. Je crois qu'il lui autorise ça parce qu'il est dans l'incapacité de complètement rendre Rachel heureuse, dans l'incapacité de lui faire un enfant … Et puis en en parlant, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passerait. Y mettraient-elles un terme ? Ou mettraient-elles un terme à leur mariage ? Leur amour serait-il plus fort que l'amour qu'elles ont pour leur famille ?

Alors oui, ça fait mal. De savoir qu'elle est toujours avec quelqu'un d'autres que moi. De savoir qu'elle est heureuse ailleurs. De savoir qu'elle prend du plaisir ailleurs. De savoir que son cœur appartient à une autre. D'imaginer qu'elle pourrait quitter sa famille pour elle.

Mais malgré tout, c'est ici, chez nous qu'elle rentre tous les soirs. C'est sur mes genoux qu'elle s'endort le soir quand je regarde la télévision. C'est avec moi qu'elle part en vacances. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle quand elle est malade. C'est avec moi qu'elle est lors des repas de famille. C'est moi que la presse considère comme son éternel amour. C'est avec nos enfants que nous vivons nos plus beaux moments. Nos enfants, à nous. Ses deux merveilles qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde, c'est moi qui lui ait donné. Et elle me rend heureux.

Quand je la vois rentrer, le fait de savoir où elle était me ronge, mais ce sourire sur ses lèvres ? Les étincelles dans ses yeux ? Cela me fait ressentir tellement de bonheur. Je suis blessée, je me sens trahi, usé, mais elle revient perpétuellement à moi. Et je préfère être blessé que de ne rien ressentir du tout …


End file.
